


Falling all in you

by Allegra_Soleil



Series: Tumblr requests and imagines [16]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, possessive kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegra_Soleil/pseuds/Allegra_Soleil
Summary: Peter's been away on a mission for way too long. He can't wait any longer.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Tumblr requests and imagines [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432021
Comments: 6
Kudos: 289





	Falling all in you

Three weeks. _Three fucking weeks_. That’s how long the mission had lasted, twenty-one days away from you. And it had been_ fucking torture_. 

As soon as the Quinjet landed on the new Avengers Tower launch bay, he was out and running, ignoring Steve calling after him about the brief, hurrying through his decontaminating shower, racing through hallways and elevators, to get to you. 

It was late, all the lights inside the apartment off, your soft breathing, deep and steady, the only sound breaking the quiet of the night. 

The sight of you, peacefully sleeping on his bed, took his breath away. You were a vision, heartbreakingly beautiful, pretty peach colored nightie ridding up your thighs, long, shiny hair spread around your head on the pillow like a halo, breasts swollen and heavy. You had never looked more gorgeous, it was as if you had been made for this, for carrying his seed, his child.

_His child._ It was real, this was happening, there was no denying it now, not when your incipient belly had grown into a full-on baby bump sometime during his absence. He vowed to himself to never leave your side for so long again. Fuck The Avengers, fuck the world, fuck the whole universe. 

“Peter” You sighed, still asleep, eyes still closed, but moving behind your eyelids. He froze. You were dreaming about him. The realization shouldn’t have awed him so much, he knew you loved him, after all. But there had always been that little voice at the back of his head, that nagging feeling that he had tricked you into this (probably because he had), and you or at least a part of you, secretly resented him for it. But hearing you longingly call out his name, your very subconscious conjuring him... You missed him. You loved him. And suddenly, just for a moment, everything was right in the world; His baby was inside his girlfriend, and his girlfriend was inside his bed, dreaming of him. 

All the fight, all the frustration, left Peter’s body at once. He was like Tinkerbell, there was room for only one felling at a time inside his chest. Or maybe his love for you was just too big, too consuming. It demanded to be felt with every cell of his body.

It demanded to feel _you_ with every cell of his body.

He thought his desire for you would diminish after that first night, after the pollen had been burned out. It didn’t. The urgency had faded, yes, but his feelings for you only grew stronger, falling deeper and deeper every night you spent together. 

He made quick work of his clothes, climbing on the bed next to you, placing a hungry hand on your leg. It didn’t matter how many times he made love to you, it was never going to cease to amaze him, the softness of the skin at the inside of your thighs, the way they parted for him even in your sleep, as if your body remembered him, recognized him. He loved it, it drove him crazy, how you were so his that he could do _anything_ to you, even in your sleep, and you would _love it. _

His fingers reached their destination, finding the innocent white lace of your underwear damp. He smirked, it was a good dream, them. A few seconds later and your panties were no more. Fingers quick and precise so as not to wake you up started stroking your clit expertly, little sighs and moans soon beginning to leave your lips. He had learned long ago how to touch you to force the pretty sounds he was addicted to out of your mouth. His fingers slid inside easily, so easily. You were ready, probably had been ready since before he arrived, and he? He was hard as nails, but he wanted to indulge, to savor this for a little longer.

It was pure decadence, watching his digits disappear inside of you, listening to the slicks, obscene sounds your wet pussy made as his slippery fingers stretched it, opened you for him like a flower. And you were breathing faster now, goosebumps erupting all over your skin, nipples turned into pebbles, distinctive under the thin cotton of your gown. But it was wrong, so wrong, that your glorious body was hidden from his view. So he took his fingers out of you, licked them clean, eyes rolling back at the taste -sweeter, so much better than he remembered- and used them to slowly, oh so slowly, almost teasing himself, lower the straps of your nightie. First of one shoulder, then the next, until your breasts all but fell into his hands, way too big to fit comfortably into that night dress anymore. 

There were stretch marks around your nipples, little lightning bolt shaped scars, and he found himself fascinated by them, couldn’t stop himself from tracing them with his fingertips. But your breasts were tender, over sensitive, as he was reminded of by the little frown of discomfort that marred your face, right before you turned, away from him and his offending hands. He cursed himself silently, placing a little apology kiss on your shoulder.

Game time was over, he needed to be inside of you _now_. 

He lifted your gown, bunching the fabric up until your ass was exposed to him, and he groaned. Your hips looked rounder, more full than they had just a few weeks before. You looked more ripe, tempting and delicious with every passing day. And _he_ had done that to you. You were his and now every part of your body bore the marks of his claim for all the world to see. 

He hooked one of your legs over his hip, taking himself in hand and entering you from behind slowly, carefully, until his pelvis was flushed against your butt. You were so warm, and tight and it was perfect, you were fucking exquisite, and he had to take a minute to collect himself, to stop himself from blowing his load right then and there.

Wrappinghis arms around you, holding you close to him, he started rocking his hips, cock barely moving in and out of you. But he filled you up so much better, so much _more_ than his fingers, that it wasn’t long before the sensations were too much, your breath growing more labored, your heart rate picking up, and he knew you were finally awake.

“Peter” You whined, breathy and needy.

“Shhhh” He cooed in your ear, “It’s ok, angel, I got you..”

“Thought I was dreaming...”

No, he was. How could he tell you that you were his dream, and he didn’t ever want to wake up?

“Oh, yeah? Dream about me often?” He teased, instead.

“Yes” You replied, shamelessly, “Every night.” 

You reached behind you, tangling your fingers into his soft curls, twisting in hs arms just enough to kiss him, open mouthed and filthy.

“I love waking up with you between my legs” You confessed against his lips. He groaned, arms tightening around you. His precious girl had such a dirty mouth on her. “Harder, Peter, please” You begged. You had missed him so much, and it had been so long... you needed him, all of him. But he was holding back.

He didn’t answer, nor did he change his pace, keeping his movements unhurried and deliberate, driving you to the edge of sanity. You let go of his hair to grab his ass, fingertips digging into the firm muscle, to try and push him deeper into you, but of course he didn’t budge. He was way too strong for that. 

He took your hand, squeezing your wrist a little too hard, forcing you to free him, and pinned it at the front of your body. 

“Behave” He admonished, hot in your ear, fingers releasing your wrist to pinch at one of your nipples, punishing, “Don’t make me tie you to the bed...”

You moaned, both at his words and at his rough treatment. He let his hand wander lower, grazing the valley between your breasts, rubbing circles on your growing belly, and lower still, to roll your clit between his fingers.

“You would like that... wouldn’t you?” He was breathing heavier too, “My webs, all around you... wrapping you up... until you have no choice but to _take it_... However I choose to give it to you...”

“Yes” You sobbed, “God, yes!”

“Want me to give it to you, angel?”

“Yes!” You cried, back arching away from his chest, toes curling, muscles locking as he finally, _finally_, picked up his pace, fucking into you deeper.

“You like... taking it like this... Hard... and dirty?” He hissed, feeling you tremble in his arms, Your creamy, velvety insides clamping around his hard lenght _just right._ “Gonna be a good girl... take all my come?”

His words tipped you over the edge, and you felt him snap his hips against your ass once, twice, three times more before he buried himself inside you, as deep as he would go, spraying his release against your womb.

You stayed like that, perfectly intertwined, as both your breathings slowed down, heartbeats returning to normal. 

And could have stayed like that for longer, but a new shiver, this one from the cold, shook your delicate body.

“I’m sorry” Peter apologized, disentangling himself from you to reach for the blankets, and a little something from the pocket of his jeans, discarded on the floor. “You looked like you were hot when I arrived, so I asked Friday to lower the temperature... Why do you sleep at 86 degrees anyway?” He preferred the cold. It was better to cuddle you like that, cocooned between his body and the covers.

“It’s just... The bed’s too cold without you...” You admited, and felt him tense behind you.

“I’m never leaving for so long again” He promised. You shook your head.

“Peter, no. You’re an avenger. You’re a hero, you have dutties. And even if you didn’t, you can’t turn your back on injustice. You are not the type to turn a blind eye when bad stuff happens, and I love that about you”

He reached for your hand, placing a reverent kiss on your palm. You loved him. And he was an _avenger_. He could do this. His heart would break if you said ‘no’, but he would smile through the pain and move on... But Tony had said the idea was ridiculous, that there was no way you would reject him, and his mentor was always right, wasn’t him?

Wasn’t him?

“Pete, what are you thinking about?” You asked. Your boyfriend was still holding your hand, playing with your fingers like he did sometimes when he was nervous. The seconds turned to minutes before he replied.

“Be mine?” He spoke, at last, voice small and vulnerable.

“I already am” You soothed, reassuringly.

“No, I mean forever” He clarified, slidding something thin and cold around your finger. You turned around to face him, to kiss him, to try and tell him with your body what you couldn’t possibly say with words. Because this? You and him? It was only ever meant to be for one night. He wasn’t supposed to return your feelings, he was Spider-Man for gods sake! And you were just and intern. But here you were, five months later, the future mother of his child, his future _wife_. 

“Yes!” You managed to get out between graceless kisses, wet from both your tears and his, clumsy from how big you both were smiling, “Yesyesyes, hell yes!”

He laughed, enjoying what he thought had to be the happiest moment of his life, until he felt a teeny, tiny barely there riple against his abdomen. Stunned, he lowered his eyes to where your bump was pressed against his stomach,

“She’s moving!”

“Yeah,” You laughed, taking his hand and placing it right were the kick had been, “She started kicking last week. Baby Toni, say hi to daddy!”

As if on cue, she kicked again, right againts her father’s awaiting palm.

**The End.**


End file.
